Avenue Q: WWE Style!
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: Thanks to a certain user that commented in my New story, "If Orton Was Gay", I have come up with this! A Series of hilarious songs sung by your favorite Superstars! The more reviews, A New chapter! Review please! No flames! "M" For Sex themes and swearing


_**Avenue Q: WWE Style! **_

_**By: SabinsAngel.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avenue Q or the WWE. Each chapter will contain one song each from the musical, according to whomever I choose to be in it. **_

_**Chapter 1: What do you do with a B.A. in English? And What's Edge's Purpose?**_

_**(Smackdown Superstars)**_

* * *

Edge sighs as he looks at his World Heavyweight Title Belt and frowns with a bored look on his face.

Chavo walks in with his ECW Title and sits down next to him.

"What's Wrong, Amigo?"

"Ya know…I know I graduated college…But all I got was a Bachelor's Degree in English!"

"What's wrong with that? I have one in Math, and Science!" Chavo said with a smile.

"You don't understand! " Edge said and stood up.

"_**What do you do with a B.A. in English,  
What is my life going to be?  
Four years of college and plenty of knowledge,  
have earned me this useless degree."**_

"Oh Jeez. Not this again." __

"I can't pay the bills yet,  
'Cause I have no skills yet,  
the world is a big scary place.

But somehow I can't shake,  
the feeling I might make,  
A difference,  
To the human race." 

"Dude! You're a World-Famous Pro Wrestler! What's the big problem?"

"Oh, Come on! You know what my problem is! I mean, what is my purpose besides being the World Heavyweight Champion?"

"Kicking ass and looking good while you're doing it! Just like me!"

"You just don't understand me. I'm a very complex person! I need to know my Purpose! " Edge said and sang again,

"_**Purpose,  
It's that little flame that lights a fire under your ass..**_

_**Purpose….**_

_**It keeps you going strong, like a car with a tank full of Gas…  
Everyone else has a purpose…**_

_**So, what's mine?"**_

"I told you! Your purpose is to kick ass like me and look good while doing it!! So you need to stop whining like a baby!"

After ignoring Chavo again, Edge looks down and notices a penny; he examines it closely and smiles.__

"Oh, look! Here's a penny!  
It's from the year I was born!  


_**It's a sign!"**_

Chavo just face-palms and shakes his head at this level of stupidity that edge is showing.

"My god, how stupid can you be?!"

_**  
"Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba**_

_**Doo- Doo- Doo- Doo- Doo **_

_**I don't know how I know,**_

_**But I'm gonna find my purpose!**_

_**I don't know where I'm gonna look,**_

_**But I'm gonna find my purpose!  
**_

_**Gotta find out,**_

_**Don't wanna wait!**_

_**Got to make sure that my life will be great!**_

_**Gotta find my purpose before it's too late! **_

Michelle McCool (Major-ick) overhears the singing and runs to where Candice Michelle is and starts singing.

"_**Edge is gonna find his purpose!"**_

"Really? "

"No. Just joking."

Edge is still singing in his locker room..

"_**I'm gonna find my purpose!"**_

MVP Is overhearing this as well, He scoffs with a laugh and sings to himself.

"_**I know he'll find his purpose,**_

_**At a different job or smoking grass,**_

_**Maybe at a Pottery class!**_

_**Yeah, would be cool...**_

_**Yes it could!**_

_**Something Good!**_

_**I'm gonna find my purpose!**_

_**Gotta find your purpose!"**_

And when Montel shuts up and leaves...

Rey Mysterio pops up and continues singing .

"_**Purpose is a Mystery!**_

_**Gotta find it!**_

_**You're gonna find your purpose!**_

_**Whoa, whoa, Whoa…**_

_**You're gonna find your purpose!**_

_**Whoa, Whoa, whoa…"**_

Edge finishes his song while dancing like a moron.

"_**I'm Gonna Find My Purpose,  
Could be Far, Could be Near,  
Could take a Week, A Month, a Year!,**_

_**At a different job or smoking grass,**_

_**Maybe at a Pottery class!**_

_**Could it be?**_

_**Yes it could!**_

_**Something's coming,**_

_**Something Good!**_

_**I'm gonna find my Purpose!**_

_**I'm gonna find my purpose!**_

_**I'm gonna find it!**_

_**What will it be?**_

_**Where will it be?**_

_**My purpose in life is a mystery!**_

_**Gotta find my Purpose!**_

_**Gotta find me!**_

_**  
I'm gonna find my purpose!**_

_**Purpose! Purpose! Purpose!**_

_**Yeah! Yeah! **_

_**Gotta find me!"**_

Chavo just sighs and shakes his head.

"You have got to stop watching Avenue Q." he mumbles to himself.

Theodore long pops his head in after Edge is done singing.

"What's up, Playa? Just wanted to remind you, that you have a title match tonight against Batista!"

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" He yells while holding his head in frustration.

"Well, At least now you know!" Chavo said and walked out after patting his friend on the back. "Well, I've got to go. I'm heading out. See ya later, man."

CM Punk comes out from his Dressing room and overhears all of this. As Chavo Exits, Punk snickers and calls out…

"Wow! It must Suck to be you!"

Edge just groans loudly.

"Yeah. Sucks to be me."

* * *

Chapter 2: The Internet is for Porn!

(RAW Superstars)

Done, once I get some reviews.

_**Miss Neko**_


End file.
